


And the Moral of the Story is ...

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amoral Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Tails seven and eight.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #383: Code, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #412: Amnesty





	And the Moral of the Story is ...

Tail number seven happened almost accidentally. He was going to have a word with Gwyn ap Nudd about loosing riders from the wild hunt. And about those riders while he was at it, who styled themselves after a folk rock song? Really?

Derek was not fair game. Though Ghost Riders apparently didn’t leave bodies that need hiding.

It shouldn’t have surprised to him that Uncle and the Nemeton had a horrible sense of humour. Both seemed to think that they had to lend a hand with ‘kit tending’. Which apparently equalled Oni, who were not good teachers. He had ended up with a lot of kanji in odd places and was none too fond of the cold either.

His seventh tail had also brought something else odd, a Hoshi no Tama - a star ball. Noshiko had given it to him. It was something a mentor gave to their students, as sort of coming of age, or this case tails. Though what he was going to do with something that he could hide part of his life force in he didn’t know. He wasn’t into making Horcruxes. 

If the Nemeton seemed to attract problems, having Oni around seemed to be worse. There had been Argents from France, Calavera from Mexico and hunters from several other countries seeming to appear out of the blue. Peter had not been impressed, something he’d probably be hearing about for the rest of his life. Though Peter and his Dad had been burying their own bodies this time.

One of the more interesting things that they seemed to have attracted was a group of supposedly immortal or at least very long-lived doctors. Who were after experimenting on teenagers who they believed had extra DNA. Though how they figured that he didn’t have a clue, that was like saying a shifter or Were had something extra. Even bitten Were’s DNA was their own. It had been proved scientifically and all. Some people, entities, whatever it seemed couldn’t move with the times.

They had gone much the same way as any other threat to Beacon Hills. He, Peter, Derek, the pack and his Dad had great fun making a mess. Well, as far as his Dad was concerned it was fun after he’d sat down with a whiskey. 

The interesting part though had been what had followed the doctors into town. Chris Argent had almost found himself thrown summarily out on his ear. The almost being Sebastian and Marcel Valet and Sebastian’s sister Marie-Jeanne. Proving the rule that history is always written by the victors. The victor in their case having been Marie-Jeanne’s daughter, who had not like the fact that Sebastian and Marcel were together.

Sebastian hadn’t gained his nickname for killing innocents but for going after feral wolves, Weres and shifters. For protecting innocents, for sticking to the code - which was actually their family tradition. And no, he wasn’t a werewolf, but he was a shifter - a Grim. Something else his niece didn’t approve of. Though how Chris had ended up travelling with them wasn’t something they’d been willing to discuss. Chris’ daughter Alison had turned up less than a week later. All of them had proved to be good pack allies. The library and histories that had come with them hadn’t hurt either. 

Sebastian and Marie-Jeanne’s teaching methods, on the other hand had been about as good as the Oni.

His eighth tail had come courtesy of something left by those idiot Dread Doctors, who couldn’t even be bothered to clear up their own mess. Namely, Theo Reaken who for whatever reason had thought he’d be able to build a pack out of the teens in Peter’s pack. Which hadn’t been good for Theo’s health, nor for those he’d resurrected. But the extra couple of pack members that had come their way had been a nice bonus, though.

And yes resurrection was a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted December 2020


End file.
